


The Genetic Mutation Project

by LapisLazuli13



Series: Seven Sins AU [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Developing Friendships, F/M, M/M, Modern Assassins, Multi, Violence, seven sins au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: This is the detailed version of the first chapter of "First time collection" in this Seven Sins AU.





	The Genetic Mutation Project

###  _**Chapter 1: “Those body parts are yours.”** _

…

“So, what will we do with those things?”

Annabeth crossed her arms together before her chest, her eyes fixed on four backpacks of brains with a hard, cold and unpleasant look. They just got back to their headquarter and after checking their job without a compliment, their superiors just said nonchalantly: _“Now all these body parts are yours. Find something to do with them.”_

“They said that those things are ours now, didn’t they?” Gula shrugged. “Should we burn them out like we did with the rest of those bodies? It fits the definition of _“something to do with them”_ too.”

“Don’t forget we still have information about the genetic mutation project hidden somewhere in those detached parts.” Luxuria reminded him with an unsatisfied tone in his voice, it’s clear that he disagreed with Leo.

“Yeah, but to be honest, I couldn’t care less,” the Hispanic boy sighed. “Can’t we rest for, like, a year after that brutal bloodshed? And man, Nico, you’re deadly dangerous when you’re fighting. Remind me every time I do something that makes you upset or pisses you off, I still want to live.”

“I won’t kill my teammates,” Nico replied but he didn’t bother to look at Leo. “I only slice one’s throat when they need to be killed.”

“I suppose I should say thank you but I guess you don’t really need to hear that,” Leo shrugged. “So I’ll pretend that our small chat never happens.”

“We can examine one part at one time,” Nico continued to speak, he obviously ignored Leo’s last comment, much for Leo’s sake. “Start with the brains, then the hearts, and the last we will do is these eyes.”

“Anyone has a better idea?” Jason looked around, but nobody opened their mouth. He clapped his hands and smiled. “So let’s get to work.”

…

“So… what shall we do to examine these pinky white broccoli?” Leo crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned. “I don’t have the vaguest idea and I really don’t want to directly touch them if I can avoid that, in case none of you hasn’t noticed.”

“They look more like gross mushrooms at this moment, but I’ll ignore all the comments like these before I can’t eat my dinner tonight because of some weird imagination.” Piper shrugged and took out some latex gloves. “Need some?”

“Thanks.” Jason nodded at her when Piper threw a pair at him. She made a small walk around the room and when she finished, each member already had one pair of latex gloves.

“We’ll slice one of them into paper-thin slices, and examine each of those under a microscope. Notice any strange, even just a tiny little thing because it can lead to some clues. And we’ll do that with all the brains we have.” Nico grabbed some scalpels and gave each of them one.

“I really don’t like this,” Leo can’t stop grimaced when he took a brain. “I hate this job.”

“It doesn’t look like you have some other choices.” Percy laughed at his comment and carefully cut off a slice of the brain under his hands.

“That sucks.”

“If that fact can make you feel better, none of us does.” Annabeth shrugged and squinted at the small blood clot in front of her eyes. “I think I found something… Does a blood clot count as a strange thing?”

“Depends,” Ira replied but didn’t stop her action. “You can let it there and come back to it later if you’re not sure what to do.”

“Okay.” The blonde girl nodded and switched to another brain.

…

After an hour, Jason brought back some microscopes from the lab. “I can borrow them for just two hours, so we should be quick and finish our job before we run out of time.”

“Geez, did I say I hate this job?” Leo sighed. “I don’t know how to use a microscope, count me out.”

“I can teach you,” Nico offered and when the others look at him with surprise, he just blinked. “It’s not a big deal. I did it before.”

“Okay, if you don’t mind.” Leo wasn’t very sure about being around the smaller boy because just watching him fight made the Gula title-bearer feel so uneasy to be just in the same room, but he guessed he can’t act like this all the time. He must get used to that and let Nico teach him something was a nice beginning step.

“Come here, I’ll show you some basic information.” Nico nodded at Leo and took a microscope, then prepared a specimen on a microscope slide, then put a cover glass on top of it.

Leo carefully watched Nico demonstrated each step to examine a specimen for him, and after ten minutes, he can’t stop himself from grinning. “I understand that! I know how to do it!”

“You can do the rest now, if you stuck at any step just ask me.” Nico nodded at him and took another microscope slide to make another specimen.

“Thank you so much, Nico! So I guess you’re not as scary as I thought before. Kudos for you.” Leo winked at the smaller boy and Nico just slightly nodded at him as a reply. His manner was still too quiet and secretive, but they already figured out that they can’t do much to change it, at least not right now.

…

“We found nothing.”

After two hours and Jason reminded every one of the fact that it’s time to return the microscopes back to the lab, they still hadn’t found any clue that’s quite useful. Annabeth’s blood clot was just a blood clot. No mutation, no strange part that was enough to get noticed.

“We still have two more body parts to examine so don’t give up that easily,” Reyne told them but her voice didn’t sound happy at all.

“I’ll help you bring back those microscopes to the lab.” Percy volunteered when Jason stood up.

“Actually, I think I’ll go with Jason but without the microscopes and ask for some extensions in time,” Annabeth sighed. “We will do the same thing with the hearts, right? We’d better have some tools to help us.”

“Alright, so you go.” The Acedia boy nodded at her and Annabeth walked out of the room with Jason.

Ten minutes later, both of them came back with a grin of victory on their faces.

“I take that as you succeeded with your little mission?” Percy smirked at them and gave both of them a glass of water.

“It wasn’t an easy task,” the blonde girl shrugged when she received the glass. “But we managed and thing turned out well at the end.”

“Hope that our job with these little blood pumpers goes well like that,” Reyna sighed when she opened her bag of hearts. “Good news, a heart is smaller than a brain, so we won’t waste more time than we already did.”

“I feel really reassuring to hear that,” Leo murmured before taking a heart in his hand. “Geez, I don’t see the “little” part. This heart is obese.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be delighted with anything that big?” Acedia teased his teammate. “Since you’re gluttonous and all.”

“My title is Gula – Gluttony, but I prefer to think I have great appetite than just a big stomach,” Leo snorted irritatedly, pointing his scalpel at Percy. “And you’re lazy, Acedia. You should be more active trying to do that – or in your case, trying to _not_ do anything.”

“Touché.” Acedia chuckled and Avaritia just sighed, rolling her eyes. Oh, dear gods, her supervisors said that they’re all dangerous and skilled assassin-in-training, but why did she feel some of them were just a bunch of idiots?

…


End file.
